Episode 100
The Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow is the one hundredth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and his friends encounter a moth demon named Garamaru in his domain, a place known as the Forest of Sorrow. # Garamaru traps Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippō, and Kirara in poison cocoons, where he intends to feed on their heart and soul, engulfed in fear and despair. # Inuyasha successfully destroys Garamaru's body, but he still lives, and tells Inuyasha that he will use his friend's soul to create a new body for himself. # With Inuyasha's help, his friends are able to awaken from their nightmares and they free themselves from the poison cocoons. Summary Inuyasha and his friends encounter a moth-demon that feeds on despair and fear. He cocoons Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippō and Kirara, and despite Inuyasha vanquishing the demon, they seem unable to free themselves from the cocoons, in which they dream nightmares from their worst memories. As Inuyasha rages, unable to destroy the regenerating silk of the cocoons, they finally dream of how Inuyasha would come to their help if they needed it, and break free. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kirara *Kohaku *Sango and Kohaku's father *Mushin *Hiten *Manten *Sōta Higurashi *Naraku *Mama Higurashi *Grandpa Higurashi *Lizard Demon *Eri *Ayumi *Yuka }} Notes *Each member of Inuyasha's group has their deepest fears revealed in this episode: **Inuyasha fears loneliness. **Kagome fears Naraku being able to come through the Bone Eater's Well to the modern era. **Shippō fears the Thunder Brothers, the Lizard Demon, and his father's death. **Miroku fears his friends being sucked into the Wind Tunnel with him. **Sango fears Kohaku killing her friends, and having to kill him herself. *The manifestations of Inuyasha in everyone's dreams act in a manner they'd expect - Kagome's appears in human form, complimenting her scent before changing back and declaring he'll protect her; Shippō's has him fight the demons himself; Miroku's threatens to chop off his hand; Sango's reminds her she can save Kohaku. *When Hiten appears in Shippo's nightmare, his hakama are usual seen as white instead of blue. *Funny enough, Inuyasha wanted Kagome to say "sit!" before she freed herself from the cocoom. At the end of the episode, she complies after he pesters her enough, while Inuyasha doesn't seem to expect that happens. *In the English version, this is the last episode where Alex Doduk voices Kohaku. Doduk's voice had matured too much for him to continue voicing the character at that point, so Danny McKinnon replaced him for the remainder of the original anime's run. *According to Miroku's flashback in this episode, his father allowed himself to get sucked into his Kazaana because he couldn't stand living in fear of the curse any longer. This was never suggested in the manga. *For their small speaking parts in this episode, Kirby Morrow and Scott McNeil voice Hiten and Manten respectively. The original actors, Andrew Francis and Alvin Sanders, were apparently unavailable. Category:Episodes Category:Filler episodes